With the continuous development of display technology, a large-sized screen is increasingly popular in users. During the manufacturing process, in order to ensure that a large-sized display panel can be accurately and quickly delivered among different machine stations in a smooth manner, a mechanical robot is used as a carrying tool on a production line in most cases, thereby assuring fast operation of the production line.
It has been found in the process of practical production that the mechanical robot can only deliver the panel up, down, left and right, and once the panel is placed on the chuck, a position of the panel on the chuck cannot be adjusted. Conventionally, two sensors are arranged on front and rear ends of the chuck. It is often erroneously considered that there is no panel on the chuck thereby causing a machine station to falsely generate an alarm or halt, when the panel arrives at a sensor on the front end but does not arrive at the sensor on the rear end. Thereby, the whole production line is forced to stop, resulting in an economic loss.